A Battle of Fate
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: After a CPD higher up is found dead. The Intelligence Team races to protect their city but the person who is leading the fight against the CPD will stun everyone and lead to a climatic showdown as Jay Halstead makes a heart-wrenching discovery. Appearances will include Chicago Fire, Med, PD and a appearance from Law and Order SVU Lieutenant Benson.
1. The Beginning

New Chicago fanfic involving Chicago PD but will involve Chicago fire and Med characters later on in the story. Let's do this Ladies and Gents

Chapter 1:

Somewhere in Columbia

 _Sweat was forming on his head._

 _Jay Halstead was walking through a fiery building, you could hear the sounds of flames crackling in the air as the compound burned furiously. Jay kept his guard up the M4A1 stayed close to him as he walked through, his military training had taught him to expect the unexpected especially when in enemy territory as he kept walking following the trail of blood into a darkened room as he heard a voice, "You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Jay raised his weapon in response seeing a woman leaning up against the wall, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth, her gun in her hand as she pointed it at Jay as she pulled the trigger._

 _POWWWWW!_

1 week earlier – Chicago

Jay woke up in a state of panic the bed was in disarray and himself breathing heavily as he put his hand on the bed-stand and picked his phone seeing it was 0630 on the clock as he picked himself up and made his way into the shower running a cold one. He got out of the apartment 30 minutes later and headed straight for his therapist that he had been seeing under orders of Hank Voight after things became unbearable for him.

He made his way into the office as the therapist (Dr Sarah McLaughlin) looked up and smiled, "Good morning Detective Halstead, "Good morning Doc" "We ready to begin?" "When you're ready" Sarah nodded and began to ask a series of questions for Jay as he nodded thinking about his answer before speaking the session went ok for him as he felt more confident about himself but the nightmare he had this morning left questions unanswered as he said, "Doc mind if I talk to you about something?" "Feel free to do so Detective" "Doctor – Patient confidentiality" "Nothing leaves this room about the question" "Ok, I don't know where to begin" "Take your time" Jay nodded as he began, "The dream I have: I'm in a place, it's on fire. I'm holding a rifle in my hands" "This place you're in it reminds you of something" "I'd like to say Afghanistan, but I know it's much closer to Chicago, probably Colombia I'm in."

Sarah nods as she writes down several things in her notebook before she asks, "What do you see in Colombia?" "Dead bodies, a burning compound, a trail of blood and I hear a voice as I reach a darkened room" "The voice is it Spanish or English?" "English. A woman's voice." "What does she say?" "She says, " _You gonna pull the trigger or what?"_ what do you think this means Doc that I could be facing the future. What I mean is the current scenario I'm laying out for you? Or could I be sensing it?" "With what you have told me I would say that you faced a premonition or a bad nightmare" "What does that mean a Premonition?" "A bad sense that you might have seen something that could had a serious consequence on the people you care about or on yourself" Jay nods as he says, "How often?" "Pardon?" "How often does it happen a premonition?" "It is very impossible to say" "What should I do Doc? if it becomes real?" "What you feel is necessary" Jay nods just as Sarah says, "We have run out of time thank you Detective" "My pleasure Doctor. I will see you next week?" "Same time next week" "Thanks again."

Jay waves and heads of to the 21st District he arrives and is greeted by Platt who says, "Hey Detective Chuckles you have a letter" "Who was it dropped off by?" "I don't know it was here long before I got here" Jay nods and heads up the stairs into the bullpen taking his jacket off as Hank says, "Hey Jay, how was the meeting?" "It was good, uh could I ask you something it can wait until later?" Hank looks at him suspiciously before nodding, "Alright, later we'll talk" Hank then goes into his office as Jay heads for his desk when the desk phone rings he picks it up answering, "Intelligence, Detective Halstead speaking" he listens to the phone a little longer as his facial expression changes, "How long ago was this?" he listens to the reply before looking at his watch before muttering, " _Oh my god_ " as he replies in an authoritative voice, "We'll be there now" as he slams down the phone before heading into Hank's office, "Sarge we gotta go" "What's going on?" "30 minutes ago at the Ivory Tower a higher-up in the CPD was just shot and killed." Hank then got a dangerous look that he always has whenever a cop is killed or injured in the line of duty as he says, "Get everybody on the move! NOW!" the entire bullpen hears Voight and instantly kicks into gear as they race out of the district heading for the Ivory Tower.

What an explosive start to the story, admittedly I could use a better title than the current one, so please do drop a comment down below for a title and I will fit it into the story.

Please like and review the story as well. Thanks.


	2. Jay Takes the Lead

New chapter right here. Please Enjoy and have popcorn next to you.

Chapter 2:

The Ivory Tower

The drive from the 21st District to the Ivory Tower (The Headquarters of the CPD) was very quiet as Hank Voight drove with Jay to the Ivory Tower as Hank broke the silence, "How's therapy been?" "Yeah it's been good. Have I ever thanked you for forcing me to go?" "No, but if you want to now's the time" "Thank you Sarge" "No worries Kid" "Sarge I was wondering if you were thinking about an I.T. specialist again?" "Yeah I am thinking about it" "Mouse had finished that mission he was called in for and he is currently going through the Academy" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah I wasn't too sure how to tell you but I figured when he was finished we could always call him back up" "I'll talk with Platt and see if she will sign off on it" "Thanks" the rest of the drive went silent as they pulled into the Car Park.

Intelligence then got out of the cars and instantly raced into the building getting directions of the CPD higher-up killed as they head into the office where Patrolman Bob Ruzek is taking notes down as he sees Intelligence at the door as he says, "Sgt Voight, everyone and Adam" "What's up Bob, what do we got?" "You are looking at Chief Lugo or what is left of him" the team then move into the room as Jay takes a knee next to the body as he looks at the fallen Chief seeing 3 bullets into him 1 either side of the chest and one in the head as he turns to Hank, "This was a professional kill 2 in the chest one to the head" "Most likely dealing with somebody who had balls to do this. Anybody hear a sound?" Hank then said as he turned to Bob who in reply said, "No noise most likely a silencer was used."

Hank nodded as he turned to Jay saying, "You take the lead on this one, I'll catch up soon" "Alright, do we get in contact with the Feds ask to exchange information" "Good idea get all the eyes we can use" Jay nods as Hank leaves the office just as Jay looks at Bob saying, "Officer, we'll need the security tapes as soon as possible see who we are dealing with?" "I'll go to the security office" "Ok Adam go with him, Antonio, Upton hit the bushes, reach out to all CI's they give you lip, bring them in. Atwater and Burgess interview witnesses see if anyone saw our shooter once you have done that see if Sgt Platt can start a tip line getting people informed, Olinsky with me" Everyone nods as they head to work while Olinsky and Jay stay with the body for a while before heading out as Olinsky says, "I know somebody who was good in this kind of work" "Alright, you drive I'll update Voight" Olinsky got into the driver seat and drove to the location as Jay updated Hank.

They had arrived at the location an hour later as they get out of the car Jay then looks at the building in disbelief as he says, "This is the place?" "Yeah this is it. Follow my lead don't do anything rash or stupid" "Take point Grapepicker" Alvin chuckled at nickname Jay had given him because he had served in Vicenza, Italy as part of the 173rd Airborne Brigade.

They walked inside and stood side by side the bar was quiet no music, only whispers as they walk through the bar and stop at a table in the far corner as a man with a white beard, brown eyes dark as an empty soul as he sat nursing a tequila shot as Alvin then said, "Hello Mike" the man looks up and says, "Detective Olinsky, how's life treating you?" "Same old" "Who's this?" "My partner" the man looks up at Jay who nodded to him as he did the same as Mike then nodded to the two seats as both Detectives then sat down as Mike then said, "What's this about?" "You hear about a cop being killed?" "I heard something about it why?" "Well it was down at the Ivory Tower this morning and it was a member of the CPD Hierarchy" "I heard something about that and I was about to call you" "What do you know Mike?" "Somebody contacted me 3 days ago offered me 10 grand to kill someone a cop. I refused the job." Both Alvin and Jay looked at each other in bewilderment as Jay moved to say, "Who looked to hire you?" "It was a woman, she didn't give me her name just offered me 10 grand to do the job but there was a distinguishing feature about her" "What was it?" "She had a tattoo on her chest saying, " _Sin honor en la Guerra"_ both Alvin and Jay looked at each other knowing what the translation meant as Jay said, "No Honour in War" Alvin nodded as he said, "Who was it?" "I don't know but I heard the name "Bunny" or something like that" Jay muttered what looked like a couple curse words under his breath as he left the table to make a call as Alvin then leant into Mike as he said, "Bunny Fletcher you are talking about?" "Yeah, there's a cartel involved as well, I don't know the name of the Cartel but it's based in Colombia. They might be behind the killing" "Alright thanks Mike, I owe you one" "I still remember Rapid Guardian in Kosovo" "Tough times" "Yeah, see you Al" "See you Sky Soldier"

Alvin walked out of the bar and saw Jay leaning on the car as he said, "Bunny went underground no sign of her, looks like she caught wind we're looking for her" "Yeah probably, my guy says a Cartel from Colombia is likely behind the assassination" "That gives us something to go on. By the way who is that buddy of yours?" "Mike Sanchez, works for a security firm here in Chicago in his off time, a bounty hunter" "I sense there's something else" "Yeah, we served together in Vicenza and later on in Kosovo as part of Rapid Guardian" Jay nodded in response as he said, "Let's head back we got those tapes we can look through" "I'll drive."

Both detectives then got into the car as they drove back to the district oblivious to the car watching them in that car showed a woman holding Binoculars as she lowered them her hazel eyes showed a hint of fire in them she held her gun on her hip and her face was purely expressionless only showed a dangerous look of determination and anger.

It was Erin Lindsay.

The two detectives were 5 minutes from the district sitting in silence as Jay's phone went off to which he pulled it out with Olivia Benson's name shown as he said, "Benson's calling me" "Olivia Benson from New York SVU" "The very same" "Answer it see what she wants" Jay did as he was told and answered the call saying, "Lt Benson everything alright" "Where's Sgt Voight, I need to speak to him" "Should be at the district why?" "You know how you had lost a chief in Chicago" "Yeah why?" "We just lost one in New York too, she was raped then killed 3 bullets in her" "Where were the bullets?" "One in the head, two in the chest one either side of said area" "Who was this chief?" "Our Narcotics division chief Eleanor Anderson" "Ok what was so important about her?" "She was leading a task force with the Feds into a Colombian drug Cartel" "Oh fuck" "What?" "I'll call you once I'm at the district" "Alright thanks Jay" Jay ended the call and Alvin looked at him expectantly, "You know your buddy said something about a Colombian Drug Cartel being involved in a murder of Chief Lugo?" "Yeah why?" "Well Benson just said an NYPD Chief of their own was just raped and killed, the Chief was found dead the same way as our own Chief, 3 bullets in the body, one in the head, 2 in the chest either side" "Somehow this is linked. Wait why was she killed?" "She was leading a task force with the Feds into this Drug cartel that has been popping up" "Oh fuck". Both Jay and Alvin looked solemnly at each other, unaware of what Intelligence was against.

What unexpected surprises are to come? Will Intelligence find who is behind the Drug Cartel as they begin to put together all information they currently know.

Please like and Review it really helps the story


	3. Shocks and Surprises

Lot more shocks coming in so sit back and brace yourselves

Chapter 3:

21st District Intelligence Bullpen

Jay and Alvin then entered the district as they walked towards Voight's office in a hurry as Antonio said, "Hey guys, wouldn't enter the office at the moment" "Why?" "Voight's on the phone with Benson and just finished talking with the FBI and DEA" "Alright, what did your CIs tell you?" "All they know is that someone from a powerful drug cartel had ordered a hit out on Chief Lugo which succeeded" "We heard from Benson on our way back they said a NYPD Narcotics Division Chief was murdered because she was leading a task force with the Feds in New York" "Oh Christ! This ain't good" Hank then walked out of the office and nodded to Jay and Alvin who then brought everyone up to speed and they even mentioned that Bunny could have been behind the murders on two police officials.

Once everyone was all brought up to speed on the case Adam then came up the stairs which Hank noticed and said, "Ruzek where are we at with finding our shooter?" "No luck my eyes are hurting and I haven't blinked either" "Alright take a break and work on the tip-line alright?" "Thanks Boss" Upton then spoke up, "Sarge, how are we going to find our shooter without a tech specialist?" "With luck the guy I called in will be here right about now" "Who is it?" Upton said not knowing the person right behind her was Mouse Gerwitz as he called out, "Hey, guys" everyone looked towards the stairwell and saw Mouse coming up as they all smiled walking towards the former Army Ranger and engulfing him in a series of hugs and handshakes as Hank waited for everyone to disperse as he walked and said, "Welcome back Kid" "Thank you Sir" "This is Hailey Upton, our new member of the unit" Mouse then shook hands with Upton as they shared a nod as Jay nodded towards Mouse as he said, "Glad to have you back buddy" "It was the least I could do, I hear you need some help with tech support" Mouse said as he turned towards Hank who nodded in response as Mouse said, "Adam, mind showing me what help you need?" "Yeah follow me."

The two men then left to head for the tech room as they began going through the security footage as Adam left Mouse to do what he did best. Jay was currently going through what information they had as he took a look at the envelope that sat in his drawer as picked it up and put it in his pocket before walking into Voight's office as he said, "Hey Sarge, I'm just going to find Agent David Lang" "Erin's old task force supervisor?" "Yeah, he uh might know some idea who is behind the Cartel" "Good plan, go for it" Jay nods before then leaves exiting the district getting into his car he then fishes the envelope out of his pocket opens it and sees an address " _39_ _th_ _and California"_ Jay looked at the address puzzlingly as he heads off to the address.

Jay arrives at address on the paper and gets out of the car nothing is in sight as he reaches for his sidearm as he looks around not seeing anything.

He then heads into the trunk of his car and gets out an M4A1 as he heads for a building heading for a rooftop getting a clear line of sight of the street as he waited for somebody to come. He waited for an hour and soon saw a figure in the street moving to his car as the figure planted something on the top of his car he raised an eyebrow as he made his way down to street level walking cautiously to the car keeping his rifle raised the whole way as he picked up the item. It was an envelope as he opened it.

It was an unknown letter as he began reading, " _Detective Halstead if you are reading this, know one thing I will not stop this insurrection against the CPD. This is war and I am going to win this. If you think I am going to reveal myself you got another think coming. Just know, you or Intelligence ain't getting out this one alive. Just know if you want to save the people you care about then drop this case forever."_ Jay had read the letter again and instantly dropped to his feet shakily breathing as his radio started beeping as he took a breath and instantly answered, "Go for Halstead" "This is Sgt Voight we just found the shooter head to Cicero, 41st and Newark" "On my way" Jay said as he retreated to his car turning on the sirens quickly before breaking every traffic law known.

1 hour earlier

Mouse had gotten situated with the software and the security tapes going through them trying to find the shooter who had shot Chief Lugo he then spotted something as he saw a man wearing CPD Dress blues walk into Chief Lugo's office shooting him point blank he then ran the shooter through facial recognition and it came up with, " _Ernesto Milpas"_ as he reached for the phone and dialled Voight's office number which he answered, "Mouse, you got the I.D.?" "Yes sir I got the ID but you'll want to see this" "On my way" Voight put the phone down and headed for the tech office and saw Mouse going through documents on all CPD targets intelligence had arrested as Mouse looked and said, "Sgt, glad you are here, found the ID come take a look" Voight walked over and looked down at the screen seeing a familiar face as he said, "I know him, he's Ernesto Milpas was working as part of Adres Diaz's organisation a couple years ago. Kidnapped Antonio's son" "Well it appears somebody got him out from prison over a month ago" "Any idea who?" "I pulled prisoner visit logs nothing turned up, it looks like a dead end" "Any home addresses at all?" "Yeah he has an apartment in Cicero on 41st and Newark floor 3 apartment 2. We can move now and catch him before he flies" "Good idea want to come along?" "You sure?" "Yeah prove yourself" "I'm in, I'm already carrying" "Carried ever since you joined the Academy?" "No, more like ever since I returned from my mission that I had to leave Intelligence about a year ago" "Let's hit it" Mouse and Hank then left the rollup office getting into the car.

They were driving quickly through traffic as they kept silent the whole ride once they reached the building they then walked in with Hank leading the way as they reached the floor apartment door they were looking for as Mouse said, "This is the one" they then unhooked their holsters pulling out their sidearms as Hank pounded on the door, "CHICAGO PD!" no response came from the other side as Hank nodded to Mouse who then kicked it in. He then shouted, "POLICE!" as Mouse took point searching for Ernesto as he checked all the corners of each room as he said, "Clear" until he came to the living room seeing Ernesto on the floor dead with a bullet in his head gun right next to him as he called out, "Sarge I found him" Hank then came into the room and saw the dead body as he shook his head in disappointment before saying, "Alright call it in, we're back to square one" Mouse then disappeared to call in uniforms and CSU as Hank called in the rest of the team.

Present time

Jay arrived at the scene everyone else did as well walking into the building as Jay turned up on his phone finishing his call with David Lang from the Chicago DEA office as they headed up the stairs into the apartment building as everyone saw the dead body on the floor as Antonio then said, "Holy…He did this?!" "Yeah looks that way, prick took the coward's way out" Hank then piped in as he continued, "Looks like he shot himself because he was afraid of the consequences of being interrogated" "So whoever hired him put the fear of god into him saying, _"You rat us out, I'll find you and torture you slowly giving you painful death"_ talk about getting the idea" Jay then went into the bedroom and saw a Laptop on the bed as he said, "Mouse, got a laptop in here, see if there is any data we can use" "Yeah you got it" Mouse then picked up the laptop leaving the room. Soon Hank nodded to Jay as he said, "Jay walk with me" Hank then walked out Jay in toll as he asked, "Any word from Lang?" "He said, that whoever is leading the cartel now has the support of the Russian, Chinese and the entire Colombian drug cartel chain" Hank looked wide-eyed as he pondered if Jay was bullshitting him but Jay wasn't he was being truthful.

Hank then rubbed his eyes together as he said, "Who the hell is this guy?" "No idea but every agent they have sent in undercover has either wound up losing their minds from the torture they have been through or dead in the river. Lang said most of the killings were done with a Chicago Necklace" "So we can assume this person is from Chicago" "Yes Sir, and some of the torture methods that were used were what we used on criminals ourselves" "Holy fuck, are you saying…?" "I hope I'm wrong but I think whoever this is used to be a part of Intelligence." Hank looked stunned and with good reason hearing what Jay had said, he then ordered everyone back to the district so they could go over what they found out.

They arrived at the district in record time as Sgt Platt then called Jay and Hank over to the desk, the two men arrived as Hank said, "What's going on Trudy?" "Agent David Lang, Agent Sean Reagan and 2 deputy chiefs are waiting in the rollup for you two" Jay and Hank looked at each other wondering what was going on as they then made their way to the roll up where Agent Lang was waiting for them as he said, "Gentlemen, it's been a while" "Yeah it has. Agent Lang you remember my third in command Detective Halstead?" "Yes, I do, good to see you again Detective" "Likewise Agent Lang" Jay said as they introduced themselves to Sean Reagan the FBI Agent in charge of the Chicago field office while Chief Eleanor Ramsey of Narcotics and Chief Fischer of Vice shook hands with the two intelligence detectives as Chief Fischer said, "Gentlemen, how are we doing into the investigation of Chief Lugo's murder?" "Well at the moment Chief we now know thanks to Detective Halstead and Agent Lang that a powerful Colombian drug cartel is behind the murder of Chief Lugo and the assassin was found dead in his apartment" "The name of the assassin?" Hank looked to Jay who continued, "Ernesto Milpas, formerly used to be in cohorts with Adres Diaz aka Pulpo. He kidnapped Detective Dawson's son 4 years ago after the death of Detective Wilhite" "So that's how you know him" "Yes Sir, according to Agent Lang of the DEA, whoever recruited Milpas now has the full support of the Colombian drug cartel chain, the Russians and the Chinese mobs" Fischer looked stunned at the information Jay had laid out for him as he turned to Chief Ramsey of Narcotics who then spoke, "According to my Narcotics unit, they aren't getting close but the drugs that have been piping in from Colombia are coming in are 99% pure cocaine" Hank nods as he suggests something, "Have we tried stopping the shipments?" "Every shipment we stop they bring in one every 2 days" Fischer then said, "What is the only option?"

Jay looks down at the floor before he says, "Chief, I know I'm going to sound crazy for even suggesting this and Sgt you have permission to slap me in the head here. But what if we take down the cartel, destroy the whole work up the chain and put a bullet in the leader" "Too much of a risk but I will talk with the DEA and FBI higher ups along with Agents Lang and Reagan about the idea until further notice continue to follow on who is leading the cartel. That will be all."

Both Fischer and Ramsey then leave the rollup as Lang and Reagan are left with both Hank and Jay as Lang then says, "I contacted several CIs down in Colombia apparently the name of the Cartel is known as the _Perro Malvados_ Cartel" "Forgive me but what does _Perro Malvados_ mean in Spanish?" Hank asked.

Lang then translated "Devil Dogs. The cartel in question is being lead by someone you and detective Halstead know very well" both men looked at each other before they looked back at Lang who was reluctant to say who it was as he took a breath before saying,

"The leader of the Cartel is Erin Lindsay."

"DUH DUH DND!" didn't expect that surprise did you my kind readers, I know, I know I feel like I ripped a hole in anyone that is a Linstead fan and I myself am a Linstead fan as well which hurts me too.

As always please like and review the story you have been amazing so far.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Let's see how Hank and Jay have taken this surprise. Sit back and read

Chapter 4:

21st District Rollup

Both Jay and Hank looked wide-eyed hearing that Erin was capable of this. The last they had heard Erin was working in New York as part of a Task Force (1) but ever since then they were left with questions what had been going on even Lt Benson wasn't even aware of what's been going on either.

Jay hadn't been taking Erin leaving well, his PTSD had gotten worse and everything else however was struggling to stay in place for him but Hank Voight had helped him through it in the end giving him tough love. Both men decided to find the words to speak and Jay found it first saying, "No… it… it can't be Lindsay wouldn't do this! She… she wouldn't! Right Sarge?" "No, she wouldn't kid, she wouldn't" Lang then said as he sighed, "I'm sorry Sgt, but it is true" "How though?" "3 months ago, she was leading a team to take down the Devil Dog's Cartel… it was supposed to be simple search and destroy operation but something went wrong and she ended up getting captured and tortured for information" "Her team?" "They were ok, she covered the team and allowed them to escape but we couldn't risk sending a second team in to rescue her" Hank just felt like he had to sit down as he rested his elbows on his knees as he ran a hand through his hair as Lang continued, "The torture methods used had broken her mind she used force and some of the worse methods of torture known to man to any undercovers we had put in, overtime she had become feared and rallied everyone, the Russians, the Colombians, the Chinese and expanded into terrorism" Jay looked up from his pacing and instantly went of the edge as he near slammed the door off the cage in anger as he shouted, "FUCK!"

Hearing Lang speak was about enough time for Jay to simply head to the armoury and pick up an M4 ready to pound on Bunny's door and dishing out his blunt tactics of interrogation as Hank stood up and said, "Jay don't do this" "No Sarge this ends, I'm gonna kill that bitch Bunny and I don't care who I have to kill to get to her" "Jay you aren't thinking things through take some time and think things through I'll talk with the higher ups and see what course of action will be taken" Hank then looked at Jay into his blue eyes seeing the torment behind them as Hank took the M4 from Jay and said, "It hurts kid, I know take the day off I'll call you back in the morning" "Yes Sarge."

Jay then left the rollup and headed for the bullpen as he raced for his desk to pick up his jacket as everyone else looked on seeing the scene in front of them all wondering the same thing,

" _What had pissed in Jay's coffee?"_

An hour after Jay had left Hank then finished talking with Agents Lang and Reagan of the DEA and FBI he came up the stairs and looked to Alvin signalling for the office as Alvin nodded and headed into the office shutting the door behind him as Hank signalled for Alvin to take a seat as Hank took a breath before speaking, "The Cartel behind is known as the Devil Dog's Cartel" "Ok" "They have built alliances with the Russians, the Colombians, the Chinese and have expanded into Terrorism" "Holy… listen, what's going on with Jay?" "The leader of the Cartel is going to hit everyone hard but I need to tell you before I announce it. Alright?" "Alright who is it?" "It's Erin" "Erin Lindsay?" "Yeah, the very same" "Holy, are you certain" "Heard the truth from Agent Lang myself" "How did it happen?" "3 months ago, she was leading a team to take down the Devil Dog's Cartel and something went wrong, she covered her team but she was captured and I assume you can fill in the details" "She was tortured, mind was broken and quickly turned to the dark side and rose through the ranks" "Yeah, that's about it" "Why did Jay storm out of here with darkness on his face" "He planned on torturing Bunny making sure she had told him everything before he killed her" "Erin won't like that" "Luckily I spared her, but after that I ain't going to let her live" "Alright, what do we do about this?" "I'll need you to check in with our contact in Colombia, check the safehouse is in working order" "Alright, after shift I'll check on Jay, Meredith was thinking about inviting him over for dinner she was" "Ok, do so."

Alvin left the office picking his phone up and going into a hallway to make a call as Hank left the office and said, "Alright everyone can I have your attention?" every head turned towards Hank as he began to explain the Cartel and who was leading them, at first everyone was stunned, heartbroken, their expressions unreadable and it was understandable.

It was silence until Adam spoke up, "What happens with Lindsay?" "I don't know yet, but until we know further I will let you know" everyone nodded as he heard the phone in his office ring as he went to answer it.

He picked it up and said, "Voight?" he listened into the phone and gave his answer, "Yes Sir, I'll be down in 1 hour" Hank put down the phone and picked his Jacket up and exited the office as he said to Antonio, "Antonio, handle the squad till I get back. Ivory Tower has called me down" "Yes Sarge" Hank then left the building.

Jay Halstead's Apartment

Jay had gotten back to his apartment in a hurry and instantly headed for his fridge pulling out a beer as he pulled out his mother's engagement ring (2) from the table as he looked at it before pulling out a leather book, in it were pictures of him and Erin Lindsay as he looked at them tears in his eyes as he stared at the one of him and Lindsay at his High School reunion he smiled as he remembered the memory well.

Long story short Jay was dancing funny and Erin thought it was funny to take a picture of him she had showed to all of Intelligence who had gotten a kick out of it and so did Platt who jumped at the chance to humiliate him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock at the door brought him back to it as he walked towards it gun drawn as he looked through the peephole seeing Alvin outside as he opened it saying, "Hey man" "Hey, heard you went home" "Take it Voight told you" "Yeah he did, he told the team as well they ain't taking this well, nor is Burgess either" "It's hard on everyone hearing your own family is leading a drug cartel" "Yeah it is. Hey you want to come over for Dinner tonight?" "Meredith inviting me?" Alvin smiled seeing the younger man's detective instincts worked a treat as Jay then said, "I'm in, should I dress smart" "Well unless you plan on coming like that, eat in the garage" Alvin motioned at Jay's current clothing seeing him in torn jeans and a pictured shirt. Jay nodded and said, "What time?" "5:30" "Alright" Alvin then let himself out and walked away from the apartment.

1 hour later at the Ivory Tower

Hank was in conference with the chiefs and the DEA and FBI officials dressed in his dress uniform as he said, "Chief Fischer I believe we have a plan on what to do with the current threat to Chicago" "Yes we have Sgt Voight, it appears from what the Feds have told us is substantial considering the amount of damage that could be unleashed on Chicago if the Cartel continues to remain in business" "Indeed, they have already killed Chief Lugo and murdered a Chief in New York City and already we are demanding blood" "Unfortunately all our options are touch and go. Nor can we risk an assault and endanger the lives of every CPD officer if we bring the Cartels into the city" "What about a team of DEA, FBI and CPD officers selected of course head to the cartel and engage in guerrilla warfare against the Cartel" soon one chief spoke up "Be that as it maybe Sgt Voight, we can't risk a strategy this bold" "How about I recommend someone?" "Who?" "My Intelligence officer, Jay Halstead" "Out of the question" "Chiefs with all due respect, Jay Halstead has experience with dealing with these types of men, he served overseas with the Army Rangers and is a man with many skills he can do this sir" everyone looked around table until Denny Woods said, "I agree with Sgt Voight, he says his man can do it then I have no doubts about it" Hank had always been suspicious of Denny he tried to turn Adam against Hank and did a number of questionable acts during their time as partners as everyone conferred until Chief Fischer then said, "Sgt Voight, we'll speak about this in conference would you mind waiting outside?" "Yes Sir" Hank then stood up and stood to attention as he left the conference room going to the break room getting a glass of water as he looked at the wall of officers fallen during the line of duty as he looked at the name " _Richard Voight"_ it still hurt him hearing his father who fell during the line of duty when he was a kid (3).

It had been 30 minutes of standing around until he saw Chief Fischer appear out the door, "Sgt, come on back in" Hank then followed the Chief back into the room and sat down as Chief Ramsey then said, "Sgt Voight, we give your Detective Halstead the go ahead to take down the Cartel it was thanks to Chief Fischer that we now have our next course of action" "Yes Sir. He won't let you down."

5:30 on the dot at Alvin Olinsky's house

Jay had gotten out of his car and walked towards the front door holding a bottle of Scotch in his hand, he looked smart wearing a Dark shirt wearing dark slacks and his smart shoes as he knocked he was still wondering whether he should have called it for another night but instead he was ready to go through with it.

The door opened and Meredith appeared at the door she looked at the Intelligence men as if they were the sons she never had as she smiled, "Hello Jay" "Hi Meredith, you look lovely" "Bet you say that all the time to the girls" "Not really" Meredith swatted him in the arm as she gave him a peck on the cheek as Alvin came from the Kitchen saying, "Hey buddy" "Hey, I figured I bring a gift for you and Meredith" "Ah, you didn't have to" "I wanted to be kind" Meredith then said, "We appreciate it Jay, would you like some?" "Yes ma'am, can I have a bit of ice with it please?" "Yes of course. Alvin pour the drinks I'll check on dinner" "Dinner will be in 5 minutes" Alvin said. Alvin then waited for her to go into the kitchen as he whispered to Jay, "Ivory Tower called Voight in to tell him what the next course of action regarding the Cartel was" "Did he hear back?" "Yeah, he did, you are wanted in his office in the morning" "Alright" Alvin poured both him and Jay the scotch and clinked their glasses together as they drank a bit each before Meredith joined them, "So Jay, Alvin says you served in the Army?" "Yes, I did, I did with the Army Rangers in 07-08" "You must have had it rough" "Yeah, I did made it back with my friend and colleague Mouse who works with me and Alvin, we were the last two members of our platoon to come home" "Survivors guilt" "Yeah".

Meredith then checked on dinner and it was ready as she brought it out with Alvin helping her as they sat down saying Grace before eating Spaghetti Bolognese Jay had then reached over for the Garlic bread and took a piece of it and dipped it into the sauce which tasted good as Jay tried to determine the secret behind it as he said, "Mrs Olinsky your sauce is quite lovely, do you have a secret ingredient for it?" "Well it's only just the average sauce you always find but I do have my secrets" "My mother had the same food secrets as well couldn't even try to figure it out" "Your mother sounds like a lovely person" "Yeah, she passed away from Cancer a couple years ago" "I'm sorry" "Me too, I find it hard just thinking about it, the only person I have left is Will" "The doctor who looked after Lexi?" "Yes, but I have my intelligence family as well" "Alvin was very lucky to have you and the team around him" "He always believed family was important" "I believe the same values as well ma'am" "I know" the dinner had been a good affair as Meredith shared some of her tales on how she met Alvin.

Somewhere over the United States 3 days later

He was staring up into the ceiling Jay Halstead was looking up he couldn't see but he heard a Helicopter rotor going as Alvin shouted out, "He's losing too much blood!" "Put pressure on it quickly, here take my shirt" Jay then blacked out again from the pain.

Present Day

Jay had woken up in a state of distress and it had been growing ever since he found out about Erin Lindsay being in charge of a Cartel he then wrote down in his journal about the nightmare he had, it was about him dying in cold blood he was in a helicopter and he was bleeding out with Alvin and Hank with him next to him he tried to figure out what it meant but had no answer. He showered, dressed and made his way to the district making his way to the Bullpen seeing Adam already there as Jay said, "Hey man" "Hey how was dinner with Al last night?" "How'd you know about it?" "Me and Al talked on the way over and me and Burgess are going over in 2 days" "You and Burgess getting back together?" "We are talking it out" "The best advice, go for it" "You sure" "Make your happiness man" Adam and Jay smiled as Hank came out and said, "Hey Jay come in for a moment" "Yes Sarge".

Jay put his jacket down and headed into Hank's office where Alvin was in there waiting, "What's going on Sarge?" "What did Al tell you?" "Only told me you wanted to speak to me today and that was it" "This just came down from the chief's office, they have declared Erin Lindsay a threat to the CPD and to Chicago" "I take it, I'm going undercover" "No that won't happen. She'll spot you like that, we're going to destroy the cartel and kill Lindsay" "Why not bring her back?" "Wouldn't work that way so we have to go to Colombia to kill her" Alvin chimed in as he said, "We have a safehouse in Colombia, from back in the day, it's got weapons, a view of the compound where the Devil Dog's Cartel are".

Jay nodded as he looked back at Hank who then said, "You can refuse this mission if you want but I think you are the best man for this" "You want me to go to Colombia on my own?" "No backup involved this is only going to be your mission" "It's a one-way trip" "Exactly" Jay nodded ordinarily he would say no but this involved the woman who he loved or used to love and it would kill him if somebody else did the shooting as he nodded.

"Alright I'm in, I'll do it"

S4E023 – Erin Lindsay said goodbye to Chicago and went to work in the FBI Counter Terrorism Task Force under the directory of Special Agent Jennifer Spencer.

S4E023 – Jay Halstead's mother's ring, I guess he kept it as a reminder and didn't put it back in the safety box when Will gave it to him.

S1E014 – Hank Voight comforted Eva and Diego Dawson when Antonio was shot by Pulpo I guess Hank still takes some time to visit the Chicago wall Memorial for all the officers that died in the line of duty.

So Jay is going to Colombia on his own but will he be committed to destroying the cartel or will he have his doubts about it?

Please Like and Review!


	5. Saying Goodbye and Flight to Colombia

Chapter 5 is here. Jay begins to say goodbye to everyone that he loves as he leaves for Colombia

Chapter 5:

" _Alright I'm in, I'll do it"_

Hank nodded hearing Jay's words as he then said, "Alright, you go through you can't freeze up, you do and it'll cost you" "Yes Sir, when do I leave?" "2 days, I'll give you the day off today to get your affairs in order and say your farewells too" "As I said, this'll be a one-way trip. I know the risks Sarge" Hank nods as he allows Jay to leave the office.

Jay then heads to his desk and picks up his phone typing in the number for the CPD HR department as he waits for it to ring which it stops and a voice is on the other end, " _Hello_ " "Hello, this is Detective Halstead I would like to make an appointment today please?" " _When_?" "One hour please" " _Of course see you then_ " "Thank you"

Jay then heads to Hank's office and says, "Sarge, can I tell Will about what happened and what I will be doing?" "Yeah, he deserves to know" "Thank you Sarge" "Come over tonight I want to show you something" "Yes Sarge" Jay nods and exits heading out of the bullpen and soon hears Platt calling for him.

"Hey Halstead" "Yeah Sarge?" "I want to tell you that you are one of the best officers that I had the privilege of knowing even though you are a pain in the ass" Jay chuckles as he says, "Thanks Sarge, you didn't have to say that" "I felt like I had to, you are one of the best remember that" "Always Sarge" Platt then leaves the desk and hugs Jay. Jay stunned by this knowing of Platt's tough no-nonsense hard-ass personality as a Sargent notices a lot of patrol officers looking at them then says, "Sarge people are staring" Platt then lets go as Jay then shouts out getting a little angry, "Back to work patrolmen or I'll bust you to down to Hall monitor duty!" Jay then winks to Sgt Platt who laughs quietly as she salutes Jay who walks out saluting her in return.

Jay had made it home and fished out his Dress Blues changing into them and heading to the HR Department he was welcomed in by the Chief of the department and sat down at the Chief's request as he begun" "I would like to have my pension from the CPD set up into a trust fund for Chicago Med Doctor Natalie Manning's son Owen Manning so that the child has money for the future." The chief smiled as he said, "When would you like the trust fund set up?" "Straight away if possible?" "We can set it up" "This is to be in the event that I die in the line of duty and it be recorded in my will as well" "I will work on it immediately" "Thank you" Jay then shook the Chief's hand and left the office and headed straight for Chicago Med not bothering to change.

Jay had gotten out of the Car Park and headed straight into the emergency room as Maggie Lockwood looked up and said, "Oh yes, very nice Detective Halstead, what is the occasion?" "Maggie, I came to find my brother Will, do you know where he is?" "In the operating theatre at the moment" "Do you have anywhere I can wait?" "Sure, the break room is available" "Thanks" Jay then walked to the break room and sat down taking his cap off as he waited patiently then he saw Dr Sarah Reese come into the room as she said, "Hello Detective" "Dr Reese" "You here to see someone? Nice uniform by the way" "Thank you and I am here to see Will" "He's in the Surgery theatre" "Yeah I know, Maggie told me" Reese paused for a moment deciding how to speak as she then said, "Hey are you busy afterwards?" "Yeah, I have to do some stuff at the moment, why?" "Was wondering would you like to grab dinner tonight?" Jay thought long and hard about his answer but realised he wouldn't be able to keep any future promises if he didn't make it back from Colombia as he then said, "I'm sorry Dr Reese but I am currently busy all this week" "I understand. Maybe sometime next week?" "Maybe" "See you around Detective" Jay nodded towards Sarah Reese.

Jay then saw Will come into view as he said, "Hey, you got a minute in private?" "Yeah just finished this shift, why?" "Take a seat" Will did as his older brother told before Jay then said, "Sorry I haven't been round to see you, the case had us swamped" "That CPD higher up you caught it?" "Yeah, we found out who did and who ordered it?" "Who?" "Erin" Will looked wide eyed and Jay didn't change his expressions as Will run a hand through his hair as he stuttered for a bit before finding the words "No are you serious right now?" "Very serious" "I'm sorry Jay" "Thanks, the CPD have ordered me to Colombia to take down the cartel she is leading odds are this'll be a one way trip" "Maybe not but they couldn't find anyone else" "No, I'm the best option because I have dealt with these types of men before and they know about my tactical know how" "You were going to tell me right?" "Voight asked me to because he didn't want you to be in pain for the rest of your life knowing I died of mysterious circumstances" "Thanks for telling me, but please promise me that you will come home from this alive" "I can't make promises" "I know, I'll come see you before you leave?" "Yeah" Jay then hugged his brother as he walked picking his cap up saying goodbye to all the doctors he was friends with.

As Jay left, Will felt he couldn't breathe he then retreated to a bathroom splashed some water on his face and tried to keep his tears in but he failed to do so as he cried in silence and kept crying knowing that his brother would probably not be coming back from Colombia.

In the afternoon, everyone was taking the news of Jay heading off to Colombia hard particularly Adam Ruzek who had been working with Mouse to get all of the intelligence that Jay would need so he knew what was waiting for him in Colombia the silence between Mouse and Adam had been too much as Adam decided to speak, "So what was Jay like overseas with the Rangers?" "Um, he was particularly focused on the job" "But in a way he changed" "When that convoy incident happened he went into a dark place and became blunt with everyone. But considering we were the only 2 members of our squad we leaned on each other for support, when nobody was there for us" Adam nodded as he looked back to the footage seeing the leaders of the Colombians, the Russians and the Chinese coming into the compound as Mouse says, "Jesus, the amount of bad guys in that compound, for Jay's standards this'll be tough" "Not to mention every corner will be locked down tight, security at every entrance, what about tall buildings?" "Only the Church, which could work give him a chance to thin out their numbers" "What about the garage?" "10 plus vehicles destroy them gives them a chance to wipe out their escape route" "We are gonna need an equipment list" "I'll provide the list" "Ok can you get the photos of the landscape and the compound" "I'll coordinate with the DEA on this" "Ok I gotta go" "See ya."

Adam then left the rollup and headed for a drive somewhere. He then reached a street corner into an abandoned parking lot as he spotted Denny Woods waiting on a parking space as Adam took out his camera he knew the risks of a stakeout and his time with Olinsky had proved he was ready to gather information on who the target was meeting soon Adam saw a black Ford car come into the parking lot as he ducked from the sight of it took a picture of the car thinking about whether to call in for backup but decided against the action.

As the car pulled up next to Denny, the door opened and a person came out Adam couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Erin Lindsay step out he then took pictures and realised Denny was going to tell her about Jay Halstead going down to Colombia but it didn't look like that as the two were talking about something it was then that Adam realised that Denny Woods was working with Erin Lindsay as part of the Devil Dog's Cartel and it had motivated him to continue to take pictures of the people with Lindsay realising that she had a security detail with her.

Denny had gotten in the car with Erin and left in her car as Adam followed them through Chicago.

It had been an hour since Adam had followed Erin from the abandoned car park to wherever she was going soon he found himself sitting outside an abandoned airfield where he saw a jet plane land on the runway as he took further pictures of who was with him as they got onto the jet as he pulled out of the area before getting into his car getting out the radio speaking into it, "It's Ruzek, I'm coming back but I got intel Sarge should know about" he listened to the reply from Dawson as he drove back to the district.

He got back to the district in record time as he walked up to the bullpen and soon saw Dawson as he said, "Hey Antonio, Sarge around? "Yeah, Voight wants you" Adam looked and saw Hank signalling for him to come into the office as he walked towards it with caution as he entered with Hank saying, "You wanted to see me Boss?" "Yeah have a seat" Adam then took a seat as Hank looked at him with concern as Adam spoke, "I took on a stakeout I followed Denny Woods to an abandoned carpark when a Black Ford came into the carpark there was no license plate on the vehicle, no dents either" "Who was Denny meeting with?" "You aren't going to like it. It was Erin Lindsay" Hank nodded as he then pieced it together before turning to Adam saying, "Did you follow them?" "Yeah they were heading for private airfield at Lemont Aero Airfield" "I know that place, it's mostly used for people that own their own planes and need to use the airfield as a place to store them" "Yeah mostly the Cartels like to use it as their own airfield" "Agreed, get all the pictures you took of everyone and have Mouse get profiles on them" "We using this as a source of Intelligence for Jay?" "Exactly" Adam nodded as he left to do the run to Mouse and give him the information.

Hailey Upton had been driving and soon found herself outside Jay Halstead's apartment as she knocked on the door soon she heard the sound of footsteps moving towards it as she saw Jay outside it as he said, "Upton, what are you doing here?" "Can I come in?" "Yeah" Hailey walked into the apartment as Jay closed the door behind him as he said, "What's up?" "You think that you're crazy?" "What?!" Jay said as his anger steadily grew as Hailey went on, "You think that going on down to Colombia is going to solve everything? That you'll destroy the cartel and kill Erin and live in peace?" "I volunteered for this you don't like it then fuck off!" "Voight doesn't care about you, he's only covering his own ass" "I'm going to stop you there and if you try to stop me from doing this. You will regret it and another thing, Voight cares about everyone, he will throw himself in front of a bullet to protect us and we would all die for him if we were asked to" "You are so deluded" That turned to be the last straw for Jay as he finally walked to the door and held it open, "Out" "Jay…" "No get the fuck out of here and never ever come back to the 21st again" Upton walked out of the apartment and tried to say something but was met with the door slamming in her face.

Hailey just walked out of the apartment building and got out her phone as she dialled a number and soon spoke into it as she drove her way to the airport and got a flight to Colombia.

It was later in the day at Molly's and everyone in Intelligence apart from Hank, Alvin and Hailey were sitting and drinking as Jay said, "Any of you guys seen Upton?" "No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon since she resigned from Intelligence" Adam said.

"She resigned from Intelligence?" Burgess asked unsure if Adam had said what he said as he replied, "Yeah, she did it without much fanfare, Sarge was a little disappointed but she put it down to needing a rest and change of perspective" everyone nods solemnly as Antonio says to Jay, "Hey, you know what's wrong with Brett?" "Why would I know, didn't you two used to date?" "Yeah but she got cold feet from dating and that's about it" Jay nods as he says, "I'm gonna change my drink anyone need a top up?" everybody shook their heads as he went up to where Gabby and Brett where as he said to Gabby, "Can I get a drink of water?" "Yeah coming up" Gabby came back with a glass of water as Jay said, "You know what's wrong with Brett?" "Why?" "Your brother sounded curious" "Ok but if he wants to know something" "He should have asked himself" "Yeah. So I hear you are going down to Colombia" "Yeah, uh I may not be coming back though" "It was a real honour knowing you Jay, you are one lucky guy, do right by us all" "I will Gabby, always stay loyal to Matt and never give up in him" "Thank you" Jay shakes Gabby's hand as he drinks his glass before leaving money on the counter for Gabby to pick up.

He then walks out of Molly's and heads to his car going to drive over to Hank Voight's house as he walks up to the door which it opens as Hank sees Jay on the porch as he says, "You a little early" "Figured I come over now rather than later" "Fair enough, come on in".

Jay walks in the door closing it behind him as he went into the living room where Hank had come and brought two beers for the two of them as Jay accepted the beer bottle it was silence between the two as Hank spoke up, "Took a look in your will, you putting your pension in a trust fund for Dr Manning's son?" "Yeah, I'm giving Will our mother's ring to him in an envelope but I was wondering if you could hold onto it for him?" "Consider it done" "What was it you wanted to show me?" "Wait there a moment" Jay nodded as Hank left the room while he sat down in the chair opposite him as he looked at all the photos of Erin and Hank together along with Justin as Hank came back into the room.

Hank had just entered and saw Jay looking at all the pictures of Erin and Justin together as said to Jay, "Jay, you enjoying the photos?" "Oh sorry, I uh… I wanted to see what Erin looked like in the photos" "Between her and Justin, they were a bunch of hellions. Then after Camille, it only became harder for me to keep them in line" "When I lost my mother, I uh… I didn't have anybody to lean on, Will was out partying, I joined the Rangers and did my service and saw a lot of stuff" "The stuff we see always stays with us. Here, this letter I found about 12 months ago you might want to read it in private" Jay nodded as he asked, "You don't mind if I leave to read it" "Yeah, but you might want to read it here in case you need some support" "I'll be ok Sarge" "Alright, I'll see you in the morning head to the district at 6:00 everyone will be there to say farewell and everything else" "Bye Sarge" "See ya tomorrow Kid" Jay walked out of the living room and out of the house as he headed in his car back to the apartment.

As he opened the door he took of his jacket and saw the letter looking back at him he then picked it up and opened it on the table he then began to read it softly.

" _Dear Jay, if you are reading this letter then this scenario would have happened: I have gone over the edge and have become a power-hungry mad psychopath that has sought revenge on everyone that ever wronged me like Chief Lugo and that sexist jerk Jim Anderoff._

Jay took a shaky breath before continuing reading, _"You remember the 1_ _st_ _day Hank partnered me with you, I had made you promise that if I went over the edge that you would shoot me to prevent me from making a horrible mistake, well I need you to uphold this promise as you have the many others that you have kept many times. Jay I will and always love you no matter what, I'm so dreadfully sorry for the pain that this letter may cause you but please do not hold back. With Love Erin xx"_ Jay had re-read the letter many times as he headed for his army pack and placed it in there as he then leaned back on the sofa setting an alarm for 5:00 as he slept soundly.

He woke up with no nightmares and headed into the shower to wash. It was very quick as he got dressed and grabbed his pack heading for the car and the district the drive was quiet he then walked up and saw a lot of SUVs parked around the district as he entered the district heading up to the bullpen as he saw Hank there waiting for him, "Hey Kid" "Hey Sarge" "Did you…?" "Yeah, I did, thank you" soon everybody in Intelligence gathered around as the FBI and DEA set up the monitors so they could see what was happening in Colombia.

Agent Lang had walked over to Jay and held out a document for Jay as he said, "Flight documents and passport to Colombia" "Thanks" Soon Hank walks over and says to Jay, "It's time, we got to go to the airport" "Yeah, let's go" Jay then walks out with the rest of the team following them as they all jump in their cars heading for O'Hare airport.

They all arrive at the airport and walk through the airport being allowed through because they are CPD officers as Jay enters the gate where his flight to Colombia is waiting for him as he turns around looking at everyone, the team that had become his family ever since Antonio had brought him on up to Intelligence as he smiled hugging Kim who had been like a sister to him as he whispered in her ear, "Make it work with Adam" "I will" as several tears escape her eyes as he wipes them away as he looks to Atwater and Ruzek saying, "Keep being the hellions that you are" both Ruzek and Atwater laughed as he bearhugged the 2 as they said, "Good luck out there. Return home for all of us huh?" "Yeah I'll try" as he looked at Antonio. Antonio nodded as they bro-hugged each other as Antonio said, "Hey thanks for helping me and Brett back together for good" "Hey, you needed to know" "Turns out she wasn't pregnant but it didn't stop me from proposing to her" "Hey congrats man, Eva and Diego know?" "They are happy for the both of us and they also knew about us getting back together" "Good to know" Jay said as he shook his best friend's hand in respect.

He then turned to Hank and looked at him as a father figure as he said, "Sarge, it was a high honour working alongside you" "Same as well Jay" Jay then shook Hank's hand as Jay whispered in his ear, "There are letters for everyone in the event that I don't make it home" "Ok, better make this one between you and Mouse quick. Alvin will be in country in 2 days he'll give you all the intel" "Understood Sarge".

Jay then looked over at his best friend Mouse, his army buddy as he bro-hugged him as well saying, "Rangers Lead the Way brother" "All the Way, Bro. Make it home ok" "I'll try" "Do more than try" Jay laughed quietly as he overheard the Tannoy saying, _"Your attention please, Flight 53 from Chicago to Colombia leaving in 20 minutes"._

Jay overhearing the Tannoy's words picks up his army pack and heads to the gate but stops as he offers one last salute to everyone as they all returned it to Jay as he walks to the plane knowing he had a mission to complete.

He made his way onto the plane and sat down in his seat as he looked out the window towards O'Hare solemnly thinking would it be the last time he ever returns to Chicago.

Here is Chapter 5 now Jay arrives in Colombia how will he fare now in the heart of hell?

Please like and review.


End file.
